In general, a test socket is used in a test process to determine whether a fabricated device to be tested is defective. In other words, a predetermined electric test is performed to determine defectiveness of the fabricated device to be tested. In doing so, the test device to be tested and a test apparatus for testing do not directly contact with each other, but are indirectly connected with each other via a test socket. This is because the test apparatus for testing is relatively expensive and thus it is difficult to replace the test apparatus when abraded or damaged due to frequent contacts with the device to be tested and replacement costs are high. Accordingly, the test socket is replaceably provided at an upper side of the test apparatus and the device to be tested contacts the test socket not the test apparatus, thereby electrically connected to the test apparatus. Thus, a test signal output from the test apparatus is transmitted to the device to be tested via the test socket.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a test socket 100 is arranged between a device to be tested 140 and a test apparatus 130 to electrically connect a terminal 141 of the device to be tested 140 and a pad 131 of the test apparatus 130 to each other. The test socket 100 includes a plurality of conductive portions 110 and a plurality of insulation support portions 120. The conductive portions 110 are arranged at each position corresponding to the terminal 141 of the device to be tested 140 and have conductivity in a thickwise direction. Each of the conductive portions 110 has a plurality of conductive particles 111 contained in an elastic insulation material.
The insulation support portions 120 support and insulate the conductive portions 110. When the test socket 100 is mounted on the test apparatus 130, the pad 131 of the test apparatus 130 and the conductive portions 110 are in contact with each other and the device to be tested 140 may be configured to contact the conductive portions 110 of the test socket 100.
The device to be tested 140 carried by an insert (not shown) contacts the conductive portions 110 of the test socket 100 and then accommodated on the test socket 100. Then, when the test apparatus applies a predetermined electric signal, the signal is transmitted to the device to be tested via the test socket and thus a predetermined electric test is performed.
As described above, the conductive portions 110 of the test socket 100 are configured as the conductive particles are contained is arranged in the insulation material. The terminal 141 of the device to be tested 140 frequently contacts the conductive portions 110. As such, when the terminal 141 of the device to be tested 140 frequently contacts the conductive portions 110, the conductive distributed in the insulation material may easily escape to the outside. In particular, since the conductive has a ball shape and the ball-shaped conductive may easily escape from the insulation material. Accordingly, when conductive escapes to the outside, overall conductive performance may be deteriorated and thus overall reliability of a test may be affected.